Glug Glug, Woo Hoo! A New Years Story!
by Bones62442fbi-rlh
Summary: A little New Years story about our favorite couple!.... I don't really know what the title has to do with the whole story yet, but I liked it...
1. Some Convincing

**Hi everyone! I just had a little idea, seeing as it's New Years Eve, a time of much fun and partying! Although I doubt I'll actually finish it all tonight, it'll just be a short little story, including some fun games for our favorite characters to play, and more!**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No, Angela!" Temperance Brennan said for what felt like the hundredth time that day as Angela walked into her office.

"How do you know what I was even going to say?" the artist asked.

"I don't want to go to a huge New Years party," Brennan repeated as she turned back to her computer and continued to type up what she was working on before interrupted.

Angela moved to sit on the couch. She casually looked around the room as though interested by something on the wall. "Booth's coming," she added as though a little side note that meant nothing, giving a sly glance at her friend before going back to looking at nothing in particular.

"So?" Brennan asked, although Angela could tell that she had gotten her attention a little more and grinned.

"Come on, it's New Years Eve!" Angela said persistently. "A club is being rented out, there's going to be dancing, games, drinks, sexy FBI Agents!" Brennan rolled her eyes. "And some of the games are _partner _games. Who better to be your partner than your partner?"

"Very articulately said, Ange," said Brennan sarcastically. She pushed her chair back from the computer to face Angela. "Who do I know that's going?"

"Me, Jack, Zack, Cam, Booth," Angela rattled off names. "There's probably more people."

"So just anyone can go to this?" Brennan asked, not liking the sound of this at all. "Anyone can just come to a party with drinks and dancing?"

"Well, not exactly," Angela explained. "It's like a list, I guess. You sign up or something and you can get into the club, like a restaurant, I suppose."

Brennan thought for a minute. "And you said that Booth was going?"

"Yep."

She sat for another minute looking thoughtful before sighing. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Angela shot up from her seat to rush over and give her friend a hug. "Thank you! You won't regret it! We'll have so much fun, you'll remember the night forever!"

Brennan couldn't help but smile at her excited friend. "Maybe. But I'm serious, Ange, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Oh don't you worry," Angela rubbed her hands together in a way that meant a plan was being carefully formed. "We're going shopping tonight! I'll pick you up at four!" And she bounded from the room before Brennan could protest.

_Now, only one more thing left in my little plan,_ Angela thought as she headed back to her own office. _Speak of the devil…_

"Hey, Booth," she quickly headed off the FBI Agent as he walked through the almost empty Jeffersonian.

"Hi Angela," Booth said. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Yes, it was great, thanks," she said hurriedly, before blurting out, "would you like to come to a New Years Eve party? Brennan is coming!"

Booth looked a little bit startled, and Angela wasn't sure if it was the sudden question or the fact that Brennan was going. "You got Bones to come to a party?" Well that answered the question. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, well, you know," Angela smiled innocently. "Just asked nicely…"

"So in other words you either tricked her or bribed her," Booth grinned, knowingly.

"Essentially, yes."

"So what kind of party?"

"A club has been rented out; there'll be dancing, drinks, _partner_ games, more dancing, food, lots of people," Angela gave him the basic run down of everything. "And it's club-ish attire, you could say. Nice casual."

"Sounds fun," Booth agreed. "I'll come."

"You are _soooooo _much easier to convince than Brennan," Angela said.

"That's not hard to believe," Booth said and gave Angela a small wave as they parted and he continued to Brennan's office. He smiled when he saw Brennan situated at her desk looking very concentrated while typing. "Hey, Bones," he said.

Brennan jumped slightly then turned to him, frowning. "I _just_ got rid of Angela, what do you want?"

"Yes, thank you, I had a nice Christmas," Booth said sarcastically. "And yourself?"

Brennan gave him a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry," she said. "I was trying to work, and Angela has been on my back all day." Figuring she would never be able to finish now, she closed the document she had been attempting to work on. "So, you're going to the New Years eve party?"

"I guess I am," Booth shrugged. "And I hear you are?"

"Apparently," she said, looking at him expectantly. "Really, though, what do you want?"

"For one, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get dinner or something, but now that you've been so rude, I'm second guessing that," he gave her a grin that she ignored.

"And you came all the way here rather than calling me?"

"That's the second reason," he reached over to the couch and picked up a cell phone. "I think I dropped this while here bugging you yesterday."

"Oh," she said. "Well thanks for the offer, but Angela is taking me out shopping for the party in an hour, and I don't know how long that will take. Knowing Angela… wish me luck."

Booth laughed. "You? Good luck Angela!" Which earned him a pencil thrown at his arm. "Okay, okay, I'm gonna leave. I'll call you later to see if you're still alive. Bye."

"Bye," she said rolling her eyes as Booth left her office.

--------------------------------------


	2. Smooth, Real Smooth

Knowing that trying to resist Angela's strategy of going into just about every other store would be futile and just end worse for her than Angela, Brennan reluctantly let her friend drag her into store after store, with little complaint. Angela wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that shopping for party clothes was not Brennan's favorite idea of spending an evening, and told her that she'd let her go into the book store after they found what they were looking for. Brennan's hostility towards the shops, from then on, lightened up, that is until Angela pulled her into Victoria's Secret, shoving thongs in her face.

After the Victoria's Secret incident, there were no more problems. Brennan found, to her surprise, that she was actually rather enjoying herself. Never before had she taken a "girls day out," and up until this time had thought the whole concept to be a waste of time, time that could be spent doing something useful. But seeing as it was the day before New Years Eve and still the vacation season, the Jeffersonian was next to empty and the mall was not packed full to exploding point. She and Angela were having fun going around to the various shops.

"I swear you're almost acting normal," Angel said, following Brennan into a jewelry store while sipping on a mango smoothie. "We haven't even gone to the book store yet and you have three bags. You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"I haven't done this in a long time," Brennan hoisted her bags further up her arm to keep them from slipping off her wrist.

Angela grinned. "Well it's for a good cause. New Years Eve has always been one of my favorite holidays."

"Why?" asked Brennan, picking up a pair of silver loop earrings, frowning, then carefully placing them back before continuing to search the rack.

Angela gave a small shrug. "It's always just so much fun. Lots of dancing and hanging out with friends," Angela looked curiously at her friend who had picked up and put back about seven different pairs of earrings now. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I got a necklace for Christmas and I'm trying to find a pair of earrings that I like enough to wear with it," Brennan answered quickly all in one breath, bending down behind another rack, but that didn't stop Angela from seeing the slight pink tint that rose in her cheeks.

"Oh?" Angela's eye brows rose, "from whom?"

Brennan muttered something from behind the racks. Angela, now very curious at why her usually embarrassment-free friend was suddenly flustered, went to where she stood and gave her a mischievous and rather knowing smile. "Sweetie, who gave you this necklace that you failed to mention to me until this very moment?"

Brennan stood up straight, still slightly flushed. "Booth," she said and jumped when Angela squealed. "What? What's the big deal? He's my friend."

"Hun," Angela felt like she was explaining something complicated to a five-year-old. "He got you a necklace and you were obviously flustered about telling me. You _have _to let me see it!" Brennan sighed and reached to the chain around her neck to pull out the rest of it hidden under her shirt. "Oh my god and you're wearing it right now!?!?!"

"I like it," Brennan said slightly pathetically as she showed Angela the necklace. It was a delicate silver chain and on the end were three small silver dolphins in a circle formation which was how it stayed on the chain. The tail fin of each dolphin was attached to where the dolphin behind its blowhole would be. And on each of the dolphin's dorsal fin was a tiny round blue gem.

"Aw, Bren!" Angela exclaimed. "It's so sweet!"

"Yes, it's a very nice gift," Brennan agreed as she tucked the dolphins safely away again.

"'A very nice gift?'" Angela repeated. "That's putting it lightly. Brennan, that man knows you better than anyone and you let him, which for you is huge. That necklace just _proves_ it. You are going to wear that tomorrow night, right?"

"I was planning to, yes," Brennan smiled at Angela, "if you can help me find earrings to go with it."

"I'm on it," Angela said and the two of them raided the rest of the earring racks in the store.

--------------------------------------

Brennan's cell phone rang just as she was searching for her keys to let herself into her apartment. Frustrated from holding all the bags while searching through her purse, she dropped them all on the ground before flipping open her cell phone. "Brennan."

"Hi, Bones."

"You have impeccable timing," Brennan held the phone between her ear and shoulder finally pulling her keys out of her purse and opening her door. "I just got back from the mall with Angela." She picked up the rest of her bags, closing the door behind her with her foot. "So what's up?" she dropped the bags on the couch and then went into her kitten to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"I told you I'd call to make sure you were still living," Booth said. "Have fun?"

"Actually I did," Brennan took a sip from the bottle. "I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Well, except for the part when Angela was trying to make me buy lacey thongs from Victoria's Secret, that wasn't fun." Booth laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just trying to imagine you in a slutty thong!" Booth didn't realize exactly how the words had come out until there was no taking them back. There was a moment of silence where he would have liked nothing more than to slam his head repeatedly against a metal table; unfortunately there wasn't one handy at the particular moment. There were a few more second of silence. "Well that came out wrong…"

"Agreed."

"I didn't mean that… I'm not trying to…. I wouldn't try to imagine you in a slutty thong…" oh he just wouldn't shut the hell up; a little voice in the back of his mind was saying _would you like a shovel to go along with that hole?_ "Not that I'd try to image you in a not slutty one… I wouldn't try to imagine it… why would you be wearing a slutty thong?... I mean you might… but that's none of my business… you know what I'm going to go kill myself if you don't mind."

To his surprise, Brennan was suddenly laughing. "It's okay, Booth. I know what you meant," she couldn't help but laugh; she could just see the completely horrified look on his face at what had come out of his mouth and mentally scolding himself. "I know you don't try to imagine me in slutty lingerie."

_Yeah well now I'm having trouble trying __**not**__ to, _he though then mentally slapped himself. _Bad Catholic! _"Sorry," he mumbled. "That was stupid."

"Yeah," she agreed grinning. "But quite funny."

"Thanks a lot," he rolled his eyes, recovering a little bit, "laughing at me when I make an idiot of myself."

"Anytime."

"I don't doubt it."

Brennan yawned. "I'm going to go to bed. Shopping for four hours is exhausting. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, I'll see you. Bye."

"Bye."

Booth hung up his phone and stared blankly ahead of him. After a few seconds with a loud "_thud_" he brought his head down against the wooden table, groaning. _Smooth, Booth, really smooth._

**--------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll update soon I hope. There might be a few more chapters. Sorry it's late, but I kinda had the idea late for getting it up in time for New Years, but I hope you all don't mind. Please review! **


	3. The Club

**Hello peoples! Sorry it takes me a while to update. I'm back at school, so I have one word for you: homework. **

**I'll continue updating as fast as I can. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The soft sand felt good on the top of her feet as she wiggled her toes under it. The sky was perfectly still in a mix of purple, pink, blue, and yellow sunset, and the salty warm breeze of the ocean tangled in her hair and lightly tickled her face and bare stomach. Usually she would question why the calming crashing sound of the waves echoed around her when, in fact, the ocean was almost as motionless as the picture-still sunset sky, and only a gentle tumble inches away from her feet where the water rolled was barely enough to generate the grumbling crashes heard. But she was much too relaxed to care. _

_The only thoughts that filled her mind were accompanied by the sweet scent of fruit and sand, and the wondering of where he went. She could hardly worry, being so relaxed and so at ease, she didn't even flinch when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she lent her head back and it rested on a strong shoulder. Another familiar scent wrapped around her as she breathed in deeply and felt the person behind her gently kiss her neck. _

_Opening her eyes, she turned hear head slightly and suddenly heard a strange noise that clashed with the gentle ocean. The noise went off again…_

Brennan opened up her eyes to find her bed covers twisted around her waist and her phone ringing on her night stand. She groaned and reached over to grab the phone. "'Lo?" she mumbled letting her head fall back on to her pillow.

"Did I wake you up?" asked a surprised voice on the other end.

Brennan's eyes shot wide open and she felt her face grow warm as her thoughts drifted back to her dream… the voice she now heard that went along with the pleasant and now very recognizable familiar smell of the person with his arms wrapped around her the nice and very much imaginary beach. "Yeah," she said. "But it's okay."

"It's twelve thirty," amusement was now mixed in with Booth's surprised voice. "Since when do you sleep past eight?"

"Since when do you keep track of how late I sleep?" she shot back. "Besides, I was having a… good dream…" she left it at that, praying he wouldn't bother asking for details.

"Alright," he said and she felt relieved. "Anyway, I was calling to ask you if you needed a ride to the party tonight."

"Oh…" Brennan felt slightly guilty. "Thanks, but Angela is coming over here to make sure I get ready correctly, then she's driving me over. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll just see you later then."

"Yeah, thanks, though."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." Brennan put her phone back down and kicked her covers off before rolling herself out of bed and going to make a cup of coffee.

--------------------------------------

She took her time in a long, hot shower, relaxing as the steam engulfing her body and making her face pleasantly warm. Angela had given her an assortment of shower/body gels for Christmas that Brennan had taken a liking to. She had a good time experimenting with each one's different scent. Her two favorites were _Sugar Cookie_ and _Tropical Breeze. _For tonight she chose the _Sugar Cookie_ gel, enjoying the sweet smell.

She blow-dried her hair strait and laid her clothes out on her bed. With her robe tied around her waist, she made her way to the CD player and put in a disc Angela had instructed her to listen to. She pressed play and turned up the volume while reading the note Angela had put on the CD case:

_Here's a mix of great dance music from the 80's, 90's, and now. Have fun!_

Brennan found herself tapping her foot to the beat of the music and grinned, shaking her head as she went to change into her clothes for tonight, pointedly avoiding any skimpy lacey undergarments. She couldn't help but dance a little to the catchy beat as she attempted to pull on her jeans. Angela would have had a field day is she could see how "normal" Brennan was acting right now as she struggled to pull on the jeans, laying on her back on the bed lifting her hips off the mattress, her legs in the air as she pulled her jeans up and buttoned, letting her legs down.

She stood and looked curiously at her bed. An idea striking her, she removed the shirt from the bed and stepped up onto it, bouncing gently. Knowing she must look like a fool standing on her bed in her new jeans and a robe, she couldn't help but jump in time to the music, trying to see what her best friend had meant when she said "take time to relax and just jump on the bed."

It was actually rather fun, she could see why Angela had told her she went through about three beds when she was a kid from playing trampoline. She figured she should stop jumping before, one, she broke her own bed, and two, she got all sweaty.

She finally put on her top and nicely done subtle makeup consisting of eyeliner, mascara, and natural brown eye shadows. She then picked up the "vanilla" lip gloss Angela had bought and shoved in her hand. She remembered the conversation from the previous day…

_"What's this?" Brennan asked Angela as she shoved a little tube in her hand._

_"This is lip gloss," Angela said. "My favorite kind. All it does is add a shine, no fakey coloring. Plus it tastes great."_

_"Why would I eat my lip gloss?" asked Brennan, confused._

_Angela smirked and rolled her eyes. "You don't eat it. Besides, the fact that it tastes good isn't necessarily for you." She winked. "Maybe it's for Booth…"_

_Brennan stared blankly at Angela. "Why would Booth eat my lip gloss?"_

Brennan unscrewed the cap of said lip gloss and put it under her nose. It sure smelled great, Brennan thought. She carefully applied it and put the little tube in her black purse. She headed over to the full length mirror to look at outfit she and Angela had so expertly put together.

She had dark blue stretch jeans that fit snuggly but were quite comfortable. Her shirt was a sleek, black, satin fabric that shined and dipped down at the neck teasingly low, but not too low (Brennan had flat out refused the first shirt Angela had picked out for that reason.) The shirt also had no back. It simply tied around her back and neck like a bikini top. She also had delicate silver earrings that shimmered slightly. As a finishing touch, she picked up the necklace given to her by Booth and clasped it behind her neck, shivering as the cool metal lay against her skin.

She smiled at her reflection. She had to admit, Angela definitely knew how to put an outfit together.

--------------------------------------

It was around six thirty when Brennan heard a knock on her door. She put down her book and turned down the music a few notches before answering. Angela's grinning face greeted her when she swung the door open.

"Whoa, Bren!" she exclaimed. "You look great!"

Brennan found herself beaming at her friend as she let her in. "Thanks," she said. "It's all because of your help."

Angela gave a wave of her hand to show that it was nothing. "Please, just helping and having fun with a friend," she clapped her hands together. "So, ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just get my shoes and purse," Brennan retrieved her bag and silver strapped shoes. She sang along quietly with the music as she waited for the song to end before turning off the stereo.

"You know that song?" Angela asked in surprise.

"Yes," Brennan rolled her eyes. "I do listen to the radio, Ange. I actually love music. I used to do a lot of singing when I was younger."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? That's so cool!"

"It never came up, I never had a reason to," Brennan shrugged on her coat. "Alright, let's go."

"Good, Jack's waiting in the car," Angela led the two of them out of the apartment. "By the way, you're going to sing for me something soon."

"I don't think so," Brennan locked her door and turned back to Angela.

"Oh, I do."

--------------------------------------

"What's with the bag, Ange?" Brennan asked as Angela swung an enormous canvas bag over her shoulder that definitely did not go with the party attire she had on.

"Party games," Angela replied.

Brennan eyed the bag wearily as she, Angela, and Hodgins made their way to the outside of the club where a man with a clipboard was checking names. "Games?"

"Yes, it's a New Years Eve party," Angela responded while a man checked said bag and gave her a short nod and they stepped into the club.

The three climbed up a set of stairs and into a huge room with a high ceiling. Brennan couldn't help but stare in awe at the room. There was a large bar over to the far right and a huge dance floor with different lighting flashing and glimmering. Around the perimeter of the room were different cut out little areas with tables and couches were certain parties seemed to have claimed their own sections and were chatting and laughing with one another.

"You like it?" Angela asked loudly over the music.

Brennan was mesmerized by the now purple lighting and how the wooden floor seemed to be glowing with different light patterns. "It's amazing!" she breathed.

"Only the best," Angela grabbed her arm and began to drag her over to an empty cut out with a rugged floor, a couple big red couches, and a table. "Come on, let's claim that area."

Brennan trusted Angela to lead her over while she continued to observe the club. There was one all made entirely of windows looking down at the busy street bellow and into the navy starry blanket of the sky. She felt like she was in a club in New York.

Angela took of her own coat and put it up on a hook and then turned to help her friend out of her coat because she was still staring out at the dance floor. "Here, take your coat off, you'll get warm."

"Yes, I am getting rather hot, Brennan agreed in an overwhelmed daze.

"Hon," laughed Angela. "You've _been _hott for a while, believe me."

"Huh?" Brennan responded with, causing Angela just to continue laughing.

"Come on," Angel said, taking pity on her friend and she hung up her coat for her and took her arm again. "We're going to go get our first drink of the night!"

Brennan couldn't say no to that as she looked over at the colorful bar.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed that! I'll try to update soon, though it might be hard seeing as midterms are this week shudders **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Game Time

**I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update this one! But I finally got up chapter four! **

**Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan and Angela sat at the bar, each with a glass filled with a colorful drink. Brennan was tapping her foot in beat with the song now echoing throughout the room from the speakers located in every corner and various other places. She scanned the room looking to see if she could fine anyone else she knew. She recognized a few people from the Jeffersonian, including Hodgins, Zack, and Cam, and some people who she was pretty sure she had seen walking around the FBI building in the large area that Angela had claimed several minutes ago.

"Is Booth here?" Brennan asked Angela casually.

Angela straitened up on her stool to look in the direction of their area. "Nope," she said. "And that's good. I haven't gotten you nearly drunk enough yet."

"Drunk _enough_?" Brennan questioned. "Ange, I'm not drunk at all."

"Hey," Angela held up her hands in defense. "I'm working on it. Give me a break." She then gestured towards Brennan's martini. "Drink up; I got another one of those coming for you."

Brennan laughed and sipped her martini. "You're lucky I like you, Ange. Other wise this drink would've been in your face by now."

"And I thought you didn't know how to party," Angela teased. "I'll be right back." Angela headed off towards Hodgins and Brennan watched her leave before turning her attention to the atmosphere of the club.

She was actually enjoying the music that was filling the club and flashing colors of the lights on the dance floor filled with people laughing and having a good time. Brennan found herself wanting to go join the group on the dance floor. She looked at the drink in her hand. Was she drunk? No way, she hadn't even finished her first drink, grant it was a big glass, but she wasn't that sensitive. Maybe it was Angela getting to her. Oh well, she was having a good time, wasn't she?

Brennan spotted a man walking towards Angela and Hodgins. It was Booth. She hopped off her stool to make her way over. He looked good in his jeans and a sleek dark blue collared shirt that had a few buttons at the top left fashionably open.

_Of course he knows how to look perfect, _Brennan thought with a slight smile forming and then vanishing just as quickly. Again, she stared in bewilderment at the glass in her hand. _What the __**hell**__ did that bartender put in my drink?_

"Hey Booth," she said as she reached where they were standing.

Booth spun around, turning from Angela and Hodgins as Brennan came into view, intending to greet her. But the complexity of saying the word 'hi' faltered as he looked at her. Apparently looking at her for the first time that night and properly functioning at the same time was too big of a task. When the initial shock of just how good she looked wore off a little he figured he should say something.

He cleared his throat slightly. "Hey Bones," _okay good, you sound calm, now keep going_. "You look…"

"Hott," Angela supplied with a grin.

"Well I was going for 'great' to be less blunt, but yeah, that definitely works," Booth said, and was relieved to see Brennan smile at him. "So already hit the bar?"

Brennan looked down at her drink again. "Yes, Angela is trying to get me drunk."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Way to give away the plan, Bren."

"It's not like it would be a secret once I was drunk," Brennan pointed out. "It's somewhat easy to tell."

"Stop being logical," Angela complained. "Drink more."

"When I wake up with a headache tomorrow I'm going to call you and whine about it."

"Fine, whatever, just _drink_."

Brennan eyed Angela before taking a big swig of the colorful martini, downing the last of it and then placing it on the tray of a waiter who walked by. "Happy now?"

"That depends. How are you feeling?"

"Slightly giddy and wanting to dance."

"Then yes, I'm very happy." Angela gave Hodgins a peck on the cheek and then took Brennan by the arm and led her out to the dance floor.

"I'll talk to you in a bit, Booth!" Brennan called behind her to Booth who had looked quite amused throughout Angela's and her conversation.

"Alright," Booth responded, watching Angela pull Brennan so that she turned around, and he felt his mouth go dry when he saw the back, or lack thereof, of her shirt. He frowned when Angela steered his partner through a group of men (which he couldn't help but to think was purposely) and the men's appreciative stares follow them.

"Bar?" asked Hodgins, noticing where Booth's attention was focused, and did his best not to grin at his girlfriend's much too obvious to him (but apparently not to Booth) plan to keep Booth's mind on a certain partner.

"Yes please," Booth said and followed Hodgins over to the bar.

--------------------------------------

"So…" said Hodgins casually, sipping on his cosmopolitan, "who are you going to plant one on at midnight?"

"Excuse me?" Booth asked.

"Kiss at midnight," Hodgins said. "Who?"

"Oh…" Booth did his best to appear to be caught off guard. "Well, I didn't give much thought to that…" _what a big fat lie._

Hodgins eyes him skeptically. "Sure, man. Seriously, though, it's a New Years tradition."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Booth agreed, tracing a finger around the edge of his glass. "I was thinking maybe Bones…"

"Ah, good choice. Angela would approve," Hodgins smiled. "As would everyone else…"

"Do you think I should ask her?"

"Who, Angela?"

"No. Bones."

Hodgins started at Booth. "No way, you don't _ask_ for permission. Half the fun is allowing it just to happen!"

"You just asked me who I was _planning _on kissing!" Booth said loudly, confused. "What's that, then?"

"Different." Hodgins shook his head. "I mean having an idea, but it's not like you _discuss_ it ahead of time. Plus how embarrassing would it be to ask her?"

"Not as embarrassing as what I said yesterday," Booth mumbled, unfortunately, Hodgins heard him.

"Why, what did you say to her yesterday?" Hodgins asked curiously with a sly grin.

"I don't want think about it," Booth said taking a long swig of his mojito. _Another lie, you just don't want to __**talk**__ about it… now __**that**__ would be embarrassing. _

"Hey!" said a voice from behind them. The two men turned around to see Angela and Brennan both slightly flushed from dancing.

"Hi," Booth said as Brennan sat next to him on the couch. "You two have fun?"

"Yep!" Angela said before Brennan could open her mouth. "You guys should see Bren dance out there. If she wasn't such an important and accomplished forensic anthropologist, I'd say she should be a professional club dancer, if there is such a thing…"

"Please, I'm not that good," Brennan said smiling at Angela. "Besides, I'd miss being with you guys and having Booth as my partner.

"Oh, he could still be your partner," Angela said. "He's a hell of a dancer too! We're all going to go dance after we play our games."

"I need a drink first," Brennan looked around. "What do you have?" she asked Booth.

"It's a mojito," Booth held the glass in front of her and the straw to her mouth. "You can have some of mine."

"Thanks," Brennan leaned forward and took a sip. "I like that. I've never had one before."

"You've never had a mojito?" Booth asked her. "You've been missing out."

"Okay you two," Angela interrupted, getting out her back and putting it down in front of her. "Game time!"

Booth and Brennan eyed the bag warily.

"I don't know, Angela," Brennan sighed. "Don't you think playing games is a little childish and weird at a club?

"Hell no!" Angela said enthusiastically. "Besides, this is a New Years party. It's supposed to be wild."

"I guess I'm in," Booth said sitting up a little straighter on the couch. "So, what's up first?"

"Good spirit," Angela grinned as she pulled a stack of cards out of the bag. "We'll start light and work our way up. How about some Strip Poker?"

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed and Angela laughed.

"I'm only teasing!" she said. "Plus, we might get thrown out of the club if we're seen walking around in a thong!"

Brennan blushed as Booth nearly choked on the last sip of his drink.

"I'm going to go get another mojito," Booth mumbled as he got up and went to the bar, leaving a mildly confused Angela and an embarrassed Brennan.

--------------------------------------

The talk of thongs now thankfully left alone and forgotten, Booth found the "warming-up-card games" to be rather enjoyable. There was an intense game of B.S with the whole group (Cam, Zack, Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, and some other scientists and agents), several fun games of Poker with the guys, and an extremely competitive game of Spit with Brennan, which somehow wound up rather painful as she'd occasionally slap his hand instead of a deck.

"New game!" Angela said loudly over the group.

"Good," Booth said. "My hands are going to fall off."

"Sorry," Brennan apologized, though not looking it at all since she won.

"Next game is Truth or Dare!" Angela exclaimed.

"No way!" Booth said, matching Angela's volume. "Angela, we're not in High School."

Angela looked innocently at him. "I'm aware of it, thanks. But this version is so much more interesting, trust me."

Booth watched doubtfully as Angela beckoned for them all to sit around a table while she put a stack of cards in the center and a bottle of vodka. Each person had in front of them a shot glass.

"Uh oh," Booth muttered.

"Alright," Angela began. "Here are the rules: you pick a card that has both a dare and a question on it and you ask someone 'truth or dare.' You then read them whichever they picked. If they refuse the dare or to answer the question, they down a shot." She gestured at the little glasses. "Got it?"

There was a collective "yes" around the table and Angela took her seat, picking up a card. "I'll ask first. Let's see…" she looked around the table, "Bren, truth or dare?"

"Didn't see that coming," Brennan said sarcastically. "Truth."

"If you had to chose between the person on your right or left, who would you kiss?"

Brennan stared at Angela, who happened to be on her left, and then at Booth who was on her right. "No offense, Ange, but I'd have to go with Booth on this one. I just don't swing the other way."

"None taken," Angela said as Booth smiled and she pushed a card toward Brennan. "You're turn to ask."

Brennan picked up a card and the game continued. A half-hour later, there had been some major shots and some great truths and dares. Angela finally got Brennan to sing a verse of a song that gave Booth a pleasant chill; some FBI agent had been dared to request the Hokey Pokey from the DJ; Booth had to tell about his clumsiest work moment; and everyone got a kick out of Zack (who had way too many shots) attempting to belly dance.

"When does this game end, Ange?" Brennan asked her friend.

"When the vodka is gone," Angela replied. Luckily, the bottle had enough for about two more shots. "What are you complaining about; you've barely had any shots."

"Yes, and I'm starting to think I would've had a better time with this game if I had more," Brennan said.

"Vodka's gone," slurred Zack, holding the empty bottle.

"Don't you dare come into work for the next two days," Cam ordered Zack, patting his shoulder.

"Twister time!" Angela shouted gleefully.

"You've _got _to be kidding!" Booth groaned when Angela held the colorful box above her head.

"Now why would I do that?" Angela asked. "This is only one of the best party games ever."

"And slightly awkward at times," Booth added.

"Exactly, now you get it," Angela started to unfold a couple of Twister mats and laid them in various areas where there was room. "We can't all play on one mat, so I brought a few. We should split up into groups."

The group of people did so and Booth and Brennan instinctively moved closer to each other.

"So this is…" Booth began, looking at her.

"Odd," Brennan supplied, giving him a smile.

Booth returned the smile. "Yeah, odd would fit."

Brennan laughed, "So I guess I'm going to be facing you in a game of Twister."

"You're on," he accepted the challenge.

"I'll be the spinner," Angela offered as Booth and Brennan took their places on opposite sides of the mat. "Let's start."

It started fairly easy for the most part. The two managed to stay in painless positions and use mainly their feet. It was when Booth was forced to get into a crab position that things started to get interesting. Brennan was standing while Booth was in the crab position, stomach up and back down to the ground, supported by his hands and feet, and Brennan had to put her hand down, unfortunately for her the color she needed was across her on the other side of Booth. She had no choice but to lean over him, so her stomach was almost laying on his.

"So how you doing?" Booth asked casually.

"Not bad," Brennan laughed, making a few strands of her hair fall loosely into her face. "You?"

"Can't complain," Booth said. "I have a nice view of your stomach."

"Having fun, Bren?" Angela asked, grinning at her best friend.

Brennan, whose rear was to Angela, did her best to look through her legs at her. "Ange, spin the wheel before I fall on Booth."

Angela laughed and muttered, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She then proceeded to spin the wheel. "Alright, Booth, _right hand yellow_."

"Easy," Booth scoffed and shifted his right hand down one dot, closer to his body. "Next."

Angela spun the wheel again. "_Left hand yellow_, Bren."

Brennan scowled at the color dot that was back across Booth where her legs were. "Great," she said sarcastically, "you have to place yourself on the end of the mat so that I have to reach all the way back across you." She balanced herself carefully on three limbs while she moved so that her arms were now straddling Booth. "Okay, done."

Angela spun the wheel again. "_Left foot red_."

Booth stretched out his left leg slightly to read the color.

"Why does he get all the easy ones?" Brennan complained.

"The wheel likes me, Bones," Booth grinned at her.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yes, Booth, feeling the love from a piece of cardboard."

Booth's grin faltered a fraction as he playfully glared at his partner.

"Okay children," Angela said, stopping the bickering. "Your turn, Bren," she flicked the spinner. "_Right foot blue_."

Brennan glowered at Angela. "You're kidding."

"I do not _kid_ when it comes to Twister, sweetie," Angela said. "Now do it."

Brennan originally had two feet on one side of Booth and her right arm over Booth's stomach. She had to move her right leg so that she was now completely straddling Booth, legs, arms, and her face above his chest.

"Well this is a blast," she said sarcastically.

"Yep," Booth said, voice rising up an octave, very much aware of the position they were in, and not exactly comfortable with it.

Brennan did her best not to laugh at Booth's reaction, how he had stiffened and his voice went higher. She may as well have fun with this game while at it. "Booth, if you look down my shirt, when this game ends I _will _kick your ass."

Booth hadn't even noticed before that the particular view was available to him since he had been preoccupied with trying to ignore their current positioning. Thanks to Brennan, he now had to ignore _two_ things… _well three if you really think about it. Damn, __**why**__ did you think about it?!?!?!?!_

"Your turn, Booth," Angela said in a strained voice, clearly, like Brennan, attempting not to laugh. "_Left foot yellow._"

Booth glanced to his left where the color was, closer to the upper end of his body than the lower end. He maneuvered his left leg so it bended up under himself and just managed to touch the toe on the yellow dot. "This is _not _comfortable," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ha ha," Brennan gloated.

"Oh please!" Booth said. "Your position is just inappropriate, not uncomfortable," he observed their position once more before adding, "…physically."

Brennan smiled mischievously at him. "Not for me, anyway."

It took Booth a minute to understand what she could have meant, and when he came to the possibility, he gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Brennan, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"I think I've had more to drink than usual," she said observantly.

"You think?" Booth choked.

"Yes… eh, oh well, just a little much," she looked over at Angela. "Continue."

"With pleasure," Angela spun the wheel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was fun to write. **

**I like reviews... just in case you wanted to write one... but no pressure. D**


	5. Happy New Years

**I am so unbelievably sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I completely forgot for a while, then I had issues getting it to the point where I wanted it. I know you probably don't care about the excuses though, so I'll just let you have a longer chapter instead!**

**The end isn't as good as I wanted it to be, I guess I eventually kind of lost my train of thought. But I hope you enjoy the last and have enjoyed the whole story!**

--

The game of Twister continued for about three more minutes. It ended when Booth's foot slid on the mat, making him land on his back. His other foot conveniently shot out to hit Brennan's, causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of him.

"Thanks for catching me," she teased, leaning her face over his and grinning triumphantly. "Oh, and I win." She untangled herself from him and stood up, offering him a hand.

"That was fun!" Angela said, jumping off her stool.

Brennan quirked an eyebrow. "Fun? You didn't do anything but spin the wheel."

Angela grinned. "It was fun to watch."

Booth swept a look throughout the area at all the other groups that were still having fun with Twister. "So can we take a game break and go get drinks?"

"Sure," Angela said. "But make sure to come right back."

Booth gave her a salute and gestured to Brennan to go with him. "Want a drink?"

"If there are more games to come, then yes please."

Booth laughed as they headed over to the bar. He noticed Brennan kept looking over at the dance floor. He couldn't blame her; the sight was rather mesmerizing with all the colors flashing and people dancing to the music. It looked like a scene from a movie, or a Bacardi commercial.

"Same as before?" the bartender asked Booth who pulled out a stool for Brennan before sitting down.

"What? Oh, yes please," Booth said, looking somewhat surprised.

The bartender chuckled as he prepared a mojito. "I've been doing this job for a while, sir. I have a think for remember faces and the drink that goes with it."

"Ah," Booth smiled. "That makes sense."

"What about you, ma'am?" the bartender asked Brennan.

"I'm not sure yet," she said.

Booth took his mojito from the man and handed him money. "Thank you," he said. "Bones, you can share this with me if you'd like. If I drink it all myself I'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Seriously? Look at this thing," Booth held up the very tall glass.

"Alright then, thanks," Brennan smiled.

"Could I get another straw, please?" Booth asked the bartender.

"Not a problem, here," he handed Booth the straw and he put it in the drink. "Cheers, Bones."

"Cheers," Brennan smiled.

They sipped their drink quietly, observing the club and, in Booth's case, each other. He was still debating about midnight. Should he go for it? It _is _a tradition after all; he could just blame it on that. _Whoa, wait, "just blame it on that?" There's a __**different **__motive? Use New Years as the __**excuse**__? Since when? Well now __**that **__could raise some problems. _Maybe it was just the alcohol in his system… well he hadn't had all that much to drink. A part of him, he guessed, had been contemplating this since he found out about the party. Yep, no blaming the booze this time…

"Dance with me later, Bones?" _well __**that **__was subtle, good one._

Brennan turned back to face him, she didn't look appalled, good sign. "Yes, okay."

"Really?" Booth asked before he could stop himself.

Brennan laughed. "Yes, really. I've danced with you before, remember?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, but that was ages ago, and quite different kind of dancing."

She shrugged. "I suppose. But I want to dance anyway. It was fun earlier."

"Well I'll make sure it's fun again," he inwardly cringed at how corny that sounded, but she didn't seem to notice. "Angela's waving us over, we probably should go."

They headed back over to where Angela and the rest were.

"Aren't you too cute, sharing a drink," Angela coddled them.

"Yeah yeah," Booth waved off her comment. "Next game."

Angela clapped her hands together. "Right, for this next activity, everyone is going to need to partner up again, preferably opposite genders, or whatever floats your boat."

Again, Booth and Brennan moved instinctively closer to each other.

"Every pair is going to get one of these plastic balls," Angela held up a small colorful plastic ball in her hand. "You're going to go out on the dance floor, but stay close to this area. The ball is going to be placed between the pair's stomachs. The goal is to keep the ball from falling to the ground while dancing."

Booth glanced at Brennan with a sideways grin. "Looks like we'll get to dance now after all."

Brennan looked warily at the small plastic ball that Angela handed to her with a wink.

"Oh yeah!" Angela called. "No touching the ball with your hands!"

Brennan closed her eyes for a moment and allowed Booth to take her by the arm and lead her out on the dance floor.

"Where do we put it?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked at the other pairs. "Well everyone else seems to be putting it low on their stomach."

Brennan stepped towards Booth as a song with a quick rhythm started. She put the ball between hers and Booth's stomach, and pressed against him to keep the ball from falling. With their bodies pressed together, Brennan put her hands on his shoulders loosely. _Well defined muscles,_ she thought to herself, relaxing a bit.

Booth snaked his arm around her waist and to her lower back where he rested his hands, alarmed for a second to find her bare skin making contact with his fingers, then remembering there was no back to her top. Brennan flashed a grin at him which he returned, leaving a trail of warmth running up her back from where they touched as they moved with the fast rhythm, the ball still placed firmly between their stomachs.

A song and a half later, Booth noticed that some pairs were out and standing off to the side watching. Angela and Hodgins were a few feet away still dancing.

"Want to annoy some people?" Booth muttered in Brennan's ear.

"Sure," she said.

"Hold on tightly around my neck," he told her. She obeyed. He carefully placed one of his legs between her own, the ball barely moving. Then, with their two bodies still molded together, he dipped her back gracefully. The ball stayed in its place between them.

"Show offs!" Angela said loudly from her spot with Hodgins.

"If you got it, flaunt it!" Booth responded with a laugh while Brennan grinned upside down at Angela.

The music transitioned into a slow tune. Booth pulled Brennan back up, her hands still clutched behind his neck, loosening her grip slightly. She rested her head between his shoulder and neck as they swayed to the refreshing slow song.

"Thank you for not dropping me on my head," she said quietly, breath tickling his neck.

Booth smiled into her hair. "I'd never drop you."

"I know you wouldn't," she responded. "Thank you."

Touched by her trust, Booth wrapped his arms more tightly around Brennan's thin form, hugging her closer to him and breathing in the fruity smell of her hair.

"Anytime, Bones," he muttered. "Anytime."

--

Booth was _not_ enjoying himself. The content happiness he had felt when he and Brennan tied the game with another couple had worn off in the fifteen minutes since it had ended. He now found he was thoroughly annoyed for two reasons: one, because Brennan was out on the dance floor dancing with some guy who was looking a little too far south, and two, the fact that he was annoyed. Sure, he had every right to be protective of his partner and not to like this guy staring at her like that, but he was ticked off the moment he asked her to dance, before the inappropriate staring started. The hole Booth had started digging himself into with the thong fiasco was now so deep that he wished someone would either throw him a rope or fill it back up with him in it.

His eyes narrowed as staring-dude pressed himself closer to Brennan. Booth snapped his eyes away and reached for his drink, only to find it being snatched out of his grasp by Angela. "That's my drink," he said, lamely.

"No kidding, Einstein," Angela put his drink behind her on the table where Booth couldn't get it. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Booth began, "I _was_ drinking, but then you came over here and took my glass and now I'm talking with you."

"Alright," Angela sighed, "that was apparently more of a rhetorical question. I meant why are you drowning yourself in alcohol because Brennan's dancing with some other man?"

Booth blanched. "Wha-? I…" he cleared his throat in attempt to gain some recovery time, "technically it's rum, not alcohol."

"Please," Angela scoffed, "don't avoid the question with technicalities."

"Fine," Booth sulked and glanced briefly over at his partner and the man, "but you basically answered your own question, didn't you? 'Because she's dancing with some other man.'" Angela looked very proud of herself as soon as Booth said that. "What?"'

"What what?"

"Why do you look so… _triumphant_?"

Angela grinned. "Do you have any idea how satisfying it is to finally get you to _admit_ that you have the hots for Brennan?"

"First of all," Booth said, defensively, "I never _admitted _anything. Second of all, '_the hots_'? What are you, sixteen?"

"How cute," Angela sniggered, "now you're getting all defensive-"

"- I'm not getting defensive!"

Angela laughed and Booth glowered at his feet. "You're hopeless, Booth," she said. "Look, I think she'd much rather be dancing with you than with 'Staring Stan' over there." Booth looked wearily back at his partner. "Go ask her to dance with you."

Booth didn't look convinced. "You _think _she'd rather dance with me?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "It's a strong hunch, okay? The equivalent of my '_think'_ is very close to '_know_.'" She smiled at him. "Go."

Booth hesitated for a moment and then stood up, returning the smile. "Thanks, Angela."

"Booth!" Angela called after him. He turned around expectantly. "Be forewarned, she's a hell of a dancer."

He grinned. "I'm sure I can handle it." And with that he went off.

Angela smiled smugly as he disappeared onto the dance floor. "_Match maker match maker make me a match…"_ she sang quietly.

Booth walked quickly over to Brennan and her dance partner. He tapped the man a little harder than he perhaps should have on the shoulder. The man let go of Brennan to turn around to face Booth.

"Mind if I cut in?" Booth asked as politely as he could.

"Not at all," Brennan answered before the man could answer, (much to Booth's pleasure.) The man shrugged and walked off to the bar, leaving Brennan and Booth to stand looking at each other.

"So Angela tells me you're a hell of a dancer?" Booth question with a smile, holding out his hand to her as a fast rhythm started up.

"I've taken a few classes," Brennan responded, taking his hand and spinning in to him so her back was against his front, "watched a few movies."

Booth laughed. "_You_ watched movies? Like what?"

"Don't seem so surprised," Brennan said as Booth spun her out and then back in, putting a hand around her back as the other held on to hers. "Angela brought over a few. We watched _Center Stage_, _Step Up_, and _Take the Lead_."

"And that helps you with your dancing?" Booth asked skeptically.

Brennan smiled slightly at him and did some maneuver that ended with one of her legs bent up by his hip, now leaning flush against him for balance. "I'm a fast learner."

Booth felt his pulse start to speed up slightly. "That you are," he agreed. He lifted her barely off the floor and set her back down to twirl her once under his arm and press her up against him again, grinning. "However you're not the only one who's taken a ballroom dance class."

Brennan laughed. "When did _you_ take a dance class?"

Booth gave her a playful glare for laughing at him. "I was in high school. My girlfriend at the time talked me into it."

"You're pretty good," Brennan complimented him.

"Thanks," he flashed a grin. "So are you."

"Thank you."

"However," Booth said, giving her a daring look as the music changed to a more club-like song than the previous tango-rhythm, "how are your dance moves when it's not formed and more free, like those club scenes in your movies."

Brennan met his daring look with one of her own. "I think I'm fairly good… not to brag."

Booth chuckled. "We'll see," he startled her when he dropped her hand from their 'ballroom stance' and stepped towards her, so close she could just smell the mint from the mojito he had been drinking. He tilted his head in a puppy-like manner.

She quickly regained her composure, looking for an opportunity to be in control again. The loud hip-hop music mounded in her ears and she caught a few words:

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby…**_

Brennan instantaneously hooked her index fingers in the two front belt loops of Booth's jeans and pulled him right against her, grinning deviously. He looked at her in surprise, wondering if he was stupid to challenge her. That though quickly evaporated, however, as she started to rock to the music… against his hips.

--

"Did you see that move?" Hodgins asked Angela. They were seated at the bar, watching Booth and Brennan dance. "The belt loop one? That was hot!"

"That's my girl!" Angela said proudly. "I know she had it in there somewhere. I always bring out the best in people."

Hodgins snorted. "That's a matter of opinion." Angela raised an eyebrow. "It depends on what you'd consider 'the best' in a person."

Angela laughed. "Good point. Maybe I should say the best for certain situations."

"I'd say that's more accurate."

Angela glanced back over at the two dancing. "Yes, I definitely believe this is a good thing; a very, very good thing."

--

Booth was finding it extremely difficult to think straight when all he could feel was the soft bare skin of her back under his fingertips. He had long since giving up trying to focus on the lyrics of the songs that played, concluding that if anything doing so made it worse. The provocative and not at all subtle lyrics were anything but soothing to his over sensitive senses.

That wasn't to say he wasn't enjoying himself. No, Seeley Booth was _definitely _enjoying himself. If he was to lose most of his self control this way was fine with him.

Again, he found running through his head the thought that Angela was not lying when she said Brennan was a good dancer. Since her little 'belt-grabbing' stunt she did not fail to impress. As a song he vaguely recognized from the radio sounded through the room she surprised him yet again but turning in a flash so her back was pressed against his front. _Oh dear God,_ he thought, looking at her bare back against his thin dress shirt.

"Trying to kill me, Bones?" he mused jokingly, placing his hands on the front of her hips.

Brennan tilted her head to the side and back to look at him. "Wasn't on the agenda, no."

He let out a short laugh. "Good to know."

_**Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans**_

_**Boots with the fur With the fur**_

_**The whole club was lookin at her**_

_**She hit the flo She hit the flo**_

_**Next thing you know**_

_**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

"The lyrics are quite strange," Brennan pointed out, nevertheless provocatively inching down his front and back up as the last word repeated at the end.

"Mmm hmm," Booth agreed, not trusting his voice to let out anything else until she stopped moving… well, stopped moving _that_ way. "I'm surprised you can even understand what they're saying."

She shrugged slightly. "I get the chorus and a few words here and there in the verses. But who's Shawty?"

Booth opened his mouth to answer, and then paused. "I don't have a clue."

"That makes two of us."

"That makes a first."

Brennan grinned back over her shoulder at him; quick as lightening she turned around again, his left leg sliding between hers. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, suddenly freezing as she reached his shoulders. "Sorry," she muttered, a little flustered, as if she only just realized how they were acting. "That was somewhat… forward."

Booth couldn't help but chuckle. "No more than your belt-loop stunt," he reasoned. "It's a party, we're good friends, I think we can handle it. Besides," he lowered his face so his breath pleasantly tickled her ear, "I like seeing this looser side of you, it's kinda different."

"The side that's brought out by alcohol?"

"Actually rum," Booth corrected like he had done to Angela earlier.

Brennan smiled smugly at him. "You just corrected me on a technicality."

Booth snorted. "Great, so when you drink you loosen up, but when _I _drink I become attentive to detail."

"Maybe you should start drinking mojitos when we get cases."

"Maybe _you_ should start dancing on the lab tables when we get cases."

Brennan quirked an eyebrow. "I don't see your connection."

"Leave me alone, I've been drinking."

To his surprise, she laughed and buried her head in his shoulder as the tempo slowed down. Booth smiled as she turned her head in towards his neck and her arms wrapped up around. He could feel her even breathing on his skin. His arms wound their way comfortably around her lower back, hugging her close to him, letting the music gently rock them.

_**Thank you for this moment**_

_**I've gotta say how beautiful you are**_

_**Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for **_

_**Here you are**_

_**If I could have one dance forever**_

_**I would take you by the hand**_

_**Tonight it's you and I together**_

_**I'm so glad I'm your man**_

He sighed into her hair, it was like some clichéd movie where right song comes on and the happy couple dances into the end credits. Of course, yet as clichéd as it all could have been, it felt… perfect.

_**And if I lived a thousand years **_

_**You know I never could explain**_

_**The way I lost my heart to you that day**_

_**but if destiny decided I should look the other way**_

_**then the world would never know **_

_**the greatest story ever told**_

_**and did I tell you that I love you**_

_**tonight**_

Booth looked at the clock glowing on the wall. 11: 51. Nine minutes until midnight, nine minutes to make either the best or worst decision of his life.

_**I don't hear the music**_

_**When I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine**_

_**It's the way we touch, it soothes me**_

_**It's the way we'll always be**_

_**Your kiss your pretty smile **_

_**you know I'd die for **_

_**Oh baby you're all I need**_

He was going to do it. That was it. Gut and logic pointed him that way; he didn't need any more reassurance than that. Gut was the obvious part: he felt it was right, or at least worth a shot. Logic was the hazier part, but he figured he was correct in the assumption that they were closer friends than she'd ever been with any other man, also she definitely wouldn't be dancing with him this closely if she didn't in some way… somehow… feel what he was at the precise moment…

_**And if I lived a thousand years **_

_**You know I never could explain**_

_**The way I lost my heart to you that day**_

_**but if destiny decided I should look the other way**_

_**then the world would never know **_

_**the greatest story ever told**_

_**and did I tell you that I love you**_

_**just how much I really need you…**_

_**did I tell you that I love you tonight**_

_Destiny_, Booth though, _is_ _definitely_ _with_ _me_ _on_ _this_ _one_… _I_ _think_.

The song ended and Brennan lifted her head from Booth's shoulder, but her proximity and arms did not loosen. She smiled shyly at him, which he returned.

"Ten!"

Both pairs of eyes snapped to the clock. _Oh holly hell,_ Booth found himself thinking. _Yes, destiny is telling me to hurry up already, apparently. No need to gather your thoughts… nope, giving you a countdown makes it all the more fun!_

"Eight!"

Brennan seemed oblivious, she watched curiously at what was going on around her, counting down quietly with everyone else.

"Seven!"

He began to count down too.

"Six!"

He saw Angela, standing over by Hodgins, wink slyly at him. He gave her thumbs up behind Brennan's back.

"Five!"

Brennan counted down. Though she would never admit it, she was quite happy Angela had made her come to this party. It had turned out to be a fun experience, spending New Years with her best friends without worrying about work.

"Four!"

She glanced at Booth. If she wasn't mistaken, he appeared the slightest bit nervous. That's odd…

"Three!"

But he met her eyes and she saw the worry behind them fade slowly.

"Two!"

Suddenly, his eyes were extremely close to her own, which widened in realization. Of course... there was that New Years tradition.

"ONE!"

No sooner had the final number been shouted by the crowd than Booth's lips swept lightly across hers.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

The traditional song started up, and there were cheers and various noises erupting from around the club. Booth's lips still lingered lightly on Brennan's, seemingly cautious of pushing her into something she wouldn't want. She got over the initial surprise quickly, or rather when she felt him begin to draw back. _Oh no you don't!_ her mind said. _If you're going to go for it, then actually __**do it**__._

She tightened her grip on the back of his neck and held his head down, allowing the feather light touch he initially started to increase, and warmth spread up her back. He appeared to take this as a sign she wouldn't kick his ass, and the tension in his body immediately vanished. His hand held the side of her face gently. Her mouth parted with the intension of getting air, but Booth seemed to have other plans... who needed air anyway?

Unfortunately, air defied them both. Booth, extremely reluctantly, pulled back just far enough to take a deep breath. "Naturally," he muttered.

"Huh?" Brennan breathed, confused.

Booth stared into her eyes and smiled. "No matter what you do, you do it best."

She grinned up at him. "Thanks. Although you shouldn't be giving me all the credit."

"Thanks, I think." He looked around nervously, unsure of how he should approach his next question. "So…do you think it would be okay if I- I mean would I be allowed to- would you mind if-?"

Brennan cut him off with amusement. "Booth, do you really need to ask permission?"

"Evidently," Booth replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughed quietly and pulled his hand from the behind his neck and placing it on the warm skin of her back. "Permission granted. Go at it."

Booth chuckled. "Not that there's too much of a distinction, but I think you might mean go _for _it, rather than _at _it."

"Do I?" she asked innocently.

Booth stared at her in surprise. "You know what… I like you."

"I'd hope so," Brennan said, "because if you didn't-"

Booth cut her off by pressing his mouth against hers, not bothering with the same light touch he had began with the previous time. She didn't protest as she used her hold around his neck to support herself; her legs seemed to have stopped functioning properly.

"It's rude to cut people off," she murmured when his lips parted briefly. She felt him grin smugly and took the opportunity to slowly move her hands slowly down his chest, teasing him. He teased back by tracing her lower lip, momentarily making her forget what she had planned to do when she hooked each index finger in a belt loop. The sudden tug that pulled his hips even more snuggly against her own reminded him where they were, and regretfully pulled away for the second time.

"Probably shouldn't do that," he pointed out, unhooking her fingers from his belt loop and holding her hands in his instead.

Brennan smiled. "I know." She lightly pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. "But it's amusing."

"You guys realize it's like… seven minutes past midnight," Angela's voice caused them to jump apart (barely) and turn to face her. Angela, of course, was grinning broadly.

"So?" Brennan asked, her voice a bit higher than usual.

Angela laughed, "no need to be embarrassed, Bren," she said. "We're all very proud and relieved."

"_We're all_?" Booth repeated.

"Yes," Angela confirmed. "Myself, Jack, Cam, Zack, and a few of those FBI guys." Brennan looked horrified, which only made Angela laugh more. "Don't worry, they didn't watch the whole thing, only I did. It was hot."

"That's really creepy, Ange," Brennan said, frowning. "Next time don't spy on me when I make out with Booth."

Angela was positively howling with laughter.

"What's funny?" asked Brennan.

"You sound sooo unlike yourself and more like a teenager!" Angela giggled. "And I assure you, _next time_ I won't!" And with that she pranced off back to Hodgins, leaving a confused looking Brennan and a very happy looking Booth.

"Next time?" Booth asked hopefully.

Brennan rolled her eyes and a smile threatened the sides of her lips. "Don't push your luck."

She took his hand and the two left the club.

**--**

**Hope you enjoyed!! I love you guys almost as much as I love your reviews… haha, just kidding, but I do love reviews!**


End file.
